Basalit-an
by kuriozum
Summary: Akcja rozpoczyna się pod koniec II aktu, kiedy Hawke mierzy siły z Arishokiem.


Wracam, wracam.

Tym razem będę konsekwentna i dokończę opowiadanie.

* * *

**Prolog**

Ostentacyjne westchnienie zatańczyło skocznie między wargami, po czym wzbiło się w ciężką od gorzkich szeptów przestrzeń. W gardle tkwiła gula, która wibrowała wraz z gorączkowo bijącym sercem. Para iście morskich oczu natomiast powściągliwie przemieszczała się między charczącym i przygarbionym – jakby szykującym się do kolejnej szarży – Arishokiem a zaniepokojonymi obliczami zgromadzonych w głównej sali arystokratów z Górnego Miasta. Kroki stawiała nad wyraz ostrożnie, w nieznanym takcie; tańczyła do melodii, którą nieprzytomnie utrwalała w myślach – aż w końcu stanęła. Wyprostowała się, ale w tym geście tkwiła nieopisana nerwowość. Boleśnie napinała mięśnie. Kości trzeszczały nawet przy ledwie zauważalnym ruchu, a knykcie zbielały tak bardzo, że otaczająca je skóra stała się przezroczysta. Miała skostniałe palce – już nie czuła pod opuszkami pasów chropowatego materiału, otulającego rękojeści dzierżonych przez nią broni, lecz wiedziała, że musiała je zaciskać z całych sił, by przypadkiem nie wypuścić ich z rąk. Jednakże determinacja tląca się w ni to zielonych, ni to niebieskich oczach bynajmniej nie była spowodowana szlachetną ideą uratowania pogrążonego w zamęcie miasta, bowiem Hawke chodziło przede wszystkim o satysfakcję, jaką niosła walka z potencjalnie niebezpiecznym rywalem. Zgrzyt trących się metali, strzelające w naelektryzowane powietrze iskry czy ciągła analiza, uchodząca za swoistą próbę przewidzenia następnych ruchów przeciwnika – każdy z tych przymiotów sprawiał, że zmęczony organizm zawijał się w ekstatycznym drżeniu.

Była Marian Hawke. Była _Basalit-an_. Była jedynym godnym przeciwnikiem. Cień uśmiechu przeszedł przez jej spierzchnięte usta. Rozluźniła nadgarstek. Jedna z dłoni wykonała efektowny młynek ostrzem, wierzch drugiej zaś starł perlący się na czole pot. Qunari zaatakował. Wykonał potężny zamach swoim toporem, co Hawke zdążyła przewidzieć za pomocą wcześniej sygnalizowanego ruchu dłonią, dlatego z łatwością uniknęła tnącego powietrze ciosu. Nie dostrzegła jednak nadchodzącego z drugiej strony, karykaturalnie zakrzywionego miecza, który z impetem wbił się w spóźnione za resztą ciała ramię. Jedno z ostrzy wypadło z jej machinalnie otwierającej się dłoni i ze stłumionym trzaskiem uderzyło o bordowy dywan. Zmięła na języku krzyk – z ust wydobyło się jedynie słabe stęknięcie.

Arishok potężnym szarpnięciem wyrwał miecz z ramienia wojowniczki, wraz ze skrawkiem lekkiego, wykonanego ze smoczej kości, pancerza. Krew zaczęła pośpiesznie wypływać z rany, brocząc materiał lnianej bluzki, którą Hawke nosiła pod spodem. Nieprzyjemne ciepło ogarnęło powierzchnię skóry, a ból był tak dotkliwy, że poruszał kości. Wyrzuciła z ust głęboki wydech. Nie chciała patrzeć na krwawiące ramię. Machinalnie zaczęła podnosić wzrok ku górze, na twarz Arishoka, kiedy ten założył gwałtowny chwyt na jej gardle. Stęknęła w nagłym oszołomieniu; nie zauważyła momentu, w którym wyciągał dłoń. Jak mogła tego nie zauważyć?! Poczuła, jak podeszwy jej butów oderwały się od powierzchni ziemi. Zakasłała. W płucach ubywało powietrza. Tętno raz to przyśpieszało, raz zwalniało.

- Hawke! – krzyknął rozpaczliwie ktoś z boku. Po barwie głosu poznała, że to Anders. Tak, to musiał być Anders. Wraz z resztą towarzyszy obserwował zaistniałą sytuację z narastającym lękiem, wypisanym na twarzy. I wiedział, – tak jak Hawke – że żadne z nich nie miało prawa zaingerować.

Kolejna porcja suchego, łapczywego kaszlu przedarła się przez usta. Zacisnęła palce sprawnej dłoni na potężnym przedramieniu Arishoka, próbując poluźnić uścisk, jednak niedopływający do mózgu tlen osłabiał organizm. Dotychczas zaczerwieniona od wysiłku twarz zaczęła blednąć. Obraz przed oczyma zmieniał się, bawił. Tworzył karykaturalne, abstrakcyjne kształty z rzeczami, które tak dobrze znała. Nie słyszała już pokrzykiwań zatroskanych przyjaciół. Nie słyszała nawet bicia własnego serca – w głowie dominował tylko przeraźliwy szum. Czy tak właśnie wyglądała śmierć? Cisza i nic poza nią. Miała wrażenie, że świadoma następnych wydarzeń dusza cichutko odrywała się od ciała, by ulecieć w nieznane nikomu przestworza. Hawke czuła się lżejsza.

- Byłaś godną Basalit-an – powiedział lapidarnie Arishok, pogłębiając ucisk na tchawicy przeciwniczki.

I nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie, stało się coś, czego nikt nie przewidział.

Kobieta uniosła ociężałą dłoń. Przyłożyła ją do policzka niewzruszonego Qunari, po czym musnęła go opuszkami zdrętwiałych palców – salę raptownie wypełniło jasne, oślepiające światło, któremu towarzyszył gromki huk. Żaden z obserwatorów tego kunsztownego spektaklu nie potrafił dojrzeć czegokolwiek przez kaskadę jaskrawego światła.

Kurtyna światła opadła. Na środku sali leżała nieruchomo Hawke. Była przytomna; szeroko otwartymi oczyma obserwowała skromnie zdobiony sufit pomieszczenia.

- Hawke!

Pierwszy z miejsca zerwał się Anders. Za nim pobiegła reszta, włącznie ze strapioną Izabelą. Gruchnął kolanami o ziemię, po czym ułożył na nich głowę Hawke. Przez chwilę przypatrywał się obliczu otępionej kobiety; nie reagowała ani na ich obecność, ani na dotyk. Nie miał pojęcia, czy jej stan był przyczyną oszołomienia, czy to tajemnicze światło chwilowo poraziło bodźce. Potrząsnął głową. Jego dłonie omiotła niebieskawa poświata – musiał uleczyć to paskudnie wyglądające ramię.

- Blondasku, co z naszą Hawke? – zapytał zmartwiony Varric, kucając obok maga.

- Żyje. To pewne. – Uśmiechnął się blado do przyjaciela. – Trzeba tylko zatamować krwawienie i zasklepić ranę.

- Wyjdzie z tego. – Avelina położyła dłoń na barku krasnoluda. – Zawsze wychodzi.

Nikt nie myślał o wydarzeniu, które zaszło przed chwilą. Prawie nikt. Fenris w zamyśleniu przyglądał się kobiecie, którą wcześniej podziwiał dyskretnie podczas walki. Obserwował precyzyjne uderzenia i zwinne uniki; Hawke należała to wojowników, którzy przejawiali się niebywałą inteligencją w natarciu – nie musiała mieć porażającej siły, by zadać śmiertelny cios. Wystarczyła chwila nieuwagi przeciwnika i odsłonięte miejsce. Fascynujące było jednak to, że nawet z tak pierwotnej i barbarzyńskiej czynności, za jaką uchodziła walka, potrafiła stworzyć sztukę.

Mało kto jednak dostrzegł, że jego znaki z lyrium jeszcze połyskiwały; reagowały tak na magię, a ten gwałtowny, jaskrawy rozbłysk niewątpliwie do niej należał. Westchnął przeciągle. Nawet powietrze ciążyło od mocy, która niedawno wypełniła tę pojemną przestrzeń; z każdej strony napierała na nich zgęstniała magia – i, rozżarzała, wibrowała.

Fenris nie był osamotniony w swoich doznaniach. Wiedział, że Anders również podobnie ocenił to zjawisko. Pomimo tego, że jego twarz okrywała troska, za nią widniał cień konsternacji i absolutnego niedowierzania. Obaj zapewne wyszli z podobną tezą, która ściśle wiązała się z osobą Hawke.

Tymczasem kobieta zdążyła przenieść spojrzenie z sufitu na uśmiechającego się doń Varrica.

- Hawke, na bogów! – Odetchnął z ulgą krasnolud.

Spojrzenia całej drużyny przeniosły się na wojowniczkę, która – tak jak oni – była zdezorientowana. Próbowała się poruszyć. Ciało najwidoczniej nie zamierzało podążyć za energicznym apelem świadomości i pozostało w spoczynku. Zastękała.

- Marian, nie ruszaj się. Przeniesiemy cię do mojej lecznicy – rzekł Anders.

- Gdzie… - Zrobiła przerwę, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Gardło ją piekło i szczypało, i drapało. – Gdzie Arishok?

Dopiero teraz każdy z nich sobie przypomniał, że Hawke jednak miała przeciwnika.

- Tam – odparł rzeczowo Fenris, wskazując palcem na miejsce, w którym znajdował się Qunari.

Hawke z trudem przekręciła głowę w wytypowanym przez elfa kierunku. To, co zobaczyła, sprawiło, że niebagatelny szok osiadł na moment na jej obliczu. Pamiętała każde z obrażeń, które zadała przywódcy osiadłych tutaj Qunari. Pamiętała każde cięcie, każde zarysowanie, każde draśnięcie, ale to, co dostrzegła, w ogóle nie przypominało sposobu, w jakim walczyła.

- Co się stało z jego twarzą? – zapytał zdegustowany Varric.

Prawda była taka, że niewiele zeń zostało; skóra w niektórych miejscach spaliła się zupełnie – zbrązowiała i popękała, odsłaniając zaróżowione skrawki mięśni. Sama twarz natomiast sprawiała wrażenie zdeformowanej.

- Wygląda na to, że Kirkwall ma nową Bohaterkę – odezwała się zza ich pleców dopiero co przybyła komtur miasta, Meredith, która zdołała ujrzeć to, czemu dotychczas przyglądała się cała drużyna Hawke.

Głowa Marian z powrotem opadła na kolana Andersa. Odetchnęła z wyraźną ulgą, po czym przymknęła oczy. Tytuł nie miał znaczenia.

Była _Basalit-an_. Była godna.


End file.
